bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid Agent, and Granddaughter to Max Tennyson. Personality Gwen is a typical highschool student, although she is quite more intelligent. She has an A in every class(according to her). She is a kind and caring person, most of the time. When her anger comes out, she can be a massive threat. When she fiorst appears(Time Trouble), Bryce asks her if she knows him, but she says she'd only briefly heard about him before being sent to aid him. Appearance Gwen has dark green eyes, red hair, and fair skin. She wears her hair in a pony tail. She wears a red shirt, with a black vest, grey pants, and black flats. Powers and Abilities Mana Gwen's magical powers are revealed to be of alien descent inherited from her grandmother Verdona, a member of a free-spirited alien race of pure energy beings known as Anodites, from the planet Anodyne. Verdona tells Gwen that, like herself, Gwen is also an Anodite; she has "the spark" and thus is able to freely manipulate and control mana. Gwen can create energy blasts, shields and barriers. Her powers are mainly used like energy constructs, allowing her to make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others though air, safety nets; it also turns out Gwen can also synchronize her martial arts styles with her energy manipulation abilities. Gwen has more mana-related powers: She can find any person she wants by detecting the traces of mana that he/she left. She can also absorb mana. She also has the abilities of telekinesis, teleportation, heat vision, telepathy and healing living beings. She can also transform into an Anodite. In her Anodite form her powers are greatly enhanced, having demonstrated the abilities of flight and size alteration. Magic and Spells Gwen is seen using magic through casting magical, mystical spells, and reciting spoken incantations thus enabling her to use various magical powers and abilities. Gwen claims that being self-taught in magic is not so easy as it looks. Trying to get into Yahwahtacsip she mistakes its name for "Wah Di Tah", saying that she knows how to read it but not pronounce it correctly. Gwen is less knowledgeable than Charmcaster and Hex, having been self taught, but she is also more powerful than Charmcaster. She has also learned to astral project through magic. Athletics and Martial Arts Gwen is a capable gymnast and martial artist. Even in the original series, she was occasionally shown to be quite good in hand-to-hand combat fights against enemies who had normal strength levels. At the age of fifteen it is revealed that she has already received a black belt in taekwondo. When preferring to use her athletics during fights or when she cannot rely on her magical and Anodite powers, she is shown to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Knowledge and Intelligence Gwen is shown to be very intelligent and knowledgeable. Before discovering her dormant innate magical and Anodite powers, she would often use her superior intellect to help Ben. She is shown to be a bit of computer and tech wiz as well. She has her own laptop which she uses to research enemies she meets. She is shown to come home late at all hours of the night and wakes up at 5:30am. She is involved in many activities, such as jogging, French, and after school karate classes. Appearances Pre team-up *Time Trouble *Last Laugh Post team-up She appears in most episodes after this, so this will show all the episodes that she is not in. Gallery Gwen Tennyson.png|Gwen Tennyson Future Gwen.png|Gwen in the future Trivia *After Last Laugh, she becomes Bryce's full time teammate and appears in most episodes. Category:Heroes Category:BBO Category:Agents